


Missed

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 再入黑暗之门前，卡德加同吉安娜见了一面。
Relationships: mentiond Medivh/Khadgar
Kudos: 1





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> 关于时隔多年卡德加再次回到达拉然的设想。

**有多久没回达拉然了？**

重又踏上这片充满魔法气息的土地，上一次拜访时它还安稳地坐落在希尔斯布莱德丘陵呢。卡德加感慨着这些年艾泽拉斯的巨变，回头望了一眼高耸入云的紫罗兰城堡，那是他曾经流连的地方，几乎算得上他的少年时的全部回忆了。据说达拉然在十几年前曾遭到毁灭性的打击，但如今这副平和的样子，倒也让他安心不少。一阵怀旧涌上心头，卡德加压下苦涩情绪，定定神走进英雄之家旅店。

“卡德加。”肯瑞托的领袖看起来并没有比卡德加早来多久，但她明显对周围的环境感到一丝不适。也是，能选在这种地方进行谈话的也就只有卡德加了吧。

“吉安娜……”尽管对近几年的事情早有耳闻，亲眼所见带给卡德加的震撼还是令他一时间呆立在原地——曾经那个在安东尼达斯手下学习，聪明活泼的金发女孩在吉安娜身上已寻不到半点儿影子，取而代之的是一位满头银丝、面容冷峻的女性，唯有她额边的一绺头发仍保持着原样。

“别那么惊讶了，你知道发生了什么。坐下吧，我们还有更重要的事情要谈。”深吸一口气，吉安娜勉强扯出一丝笑容，抬手示意侍者拿来两杯酒。

卡德加在吉安娜对面坐下，张了张口却又没有说出一个字，看着他这副欲言又止的模样，吉安娜抿了一口酒，率先打破沉默。

“议会很久以前就听说了你还活在外域的消息，现在你的归来对肯瑞托来说无疑是一件好事，我们将吸纳你作为议会的一员。”

卡德加的眼睛微微睁大，他没有料到会受如此的邀请，当初他可是以一个讨厌鬼的身份被肯瑞托赶去卡拉赞的。

“谢谢你，我很乐意为达拉然出一份力，只不过这次我前来是想……”

“请求达拉然的法师与你一同前往德拉诺抗击钢铁部落，我知道。我们会无条件支持。”

卡德加的脸上浮现一丝喜悦，但他还没来得及出声，吉安娜又紧接着开口了。

“但请告诉我你是以联盟的名义出战的。”

气氛忽然变得僵硬，吉安娜立刻就从卡德加愣住的表情中读出了她所不愿知道的信息。

“你要和部落合作？”她的声音一下子提高了几分，好在并没有吸引来其他人的关注。

卡德加局促地摸了摸鼻子，用尽量委婉的语气解释:“这是关乎全艾泽拉斯的战争……我们无论如何都要赢。”他拿起酒杯喝上一口，目光诚恳地望着她，“况且，加尔鲁什也必须被绳之以法，不是吗？”

银发法师挑起一边的眉毛，似乎有所动摇。当然，她比任何人都更想亲手制裁那个混蛋，尽管这不是卡德加的首要目标，她倒也确实有必要派出法师帮助。

“好吧，我相信你，卡德加。萨……古伊尔也会和你一起去的对吗？部落之中他还算得上可信。”

“他现在是大地之环的萨满了。”卡德加提醒她。

“是的，是的，我明白。”几桩往事重现在眼前，吉安娜叹了口气，“我有言在先，如果达拉然法师受到任何来自部落的袭击，我会让他们立即返回艾泽拉斯。”

卡德加闻言放松地笑了:“我一定确保他们的安全。”

吉安娜也露出一个淡淡的微笑，卡德加几乎都快以为她变得和瓦里安那样不苟言笑了。“多年不见，你看起来比那时候反倒年轻了几岁。”

“是啊，麦迪文的魔法经年累月也有些消退，我剃掉了白胡子。”他略带俏皮地眨眨眼，神态看上去年轻依旧。

“对了，说到麦迪文……”吉安娜突然压低了声音，神情严肃地靠近桌子，“……我不知道该不该告诉你。天灾肆虐的十几年前…他又一次出现了。”

意料之中的沉默，卡德加方才的笑意荡然无存。吉安娜转头看着窗外的紫罗兰城堡，对那段沉重的旧回忆也没有多少好感，她顿了顿继续道。

“他的母亲复活了他，这实在是不可思议……但他当时真实地站在我面前，以先知的身份警告我带着人民去往卡利姆多以躲避天灾的威胁……他也对泰纳瑞斯国王和安东尼达斯这么说了，但他们没有听……”

“他……”卡德加含糊地说出一个字，却不知道该如何把话续下去。他早就知道麦迪文有朝一日会回来，可没想到是如此之快，而自己也并没有机会见到他。

“……他看起来怎么样？”话出口后卡德加才发现这问题有多怪异，不过吉安娜并不在意，她仔细地回忆着:“他看起来很好……各种方面都是，我从未见过守护者，没办法作出对比，抱歉。”

卡德加摇摇头，再次对吉安娜笑了笑:“没关系，我很感谢你能告诉我这件事，由衷感谢。”他将那杯酒一口饮尽，咂咂嘴，敲击玻璃杯沿发出“叮”的一声。

“达拉然红葡萄酒是吗？我可太久没喝了，得带几瓶上好的在德拉诺慢慢品尝。”

————————————————————

打包了一些会派上用场的书籍和几瓶陈年达拉然红葡萄酒，卡德加明天就会踏上征程，但在这紫罗兰城堡中的一夜却显得极为漫长。他是第一次来寒风凛冽的北方大陆，尽管这座城市有着魔法屏障包裹，夜晚的空气依然过分清冷，在高高的城堡尖塔中就更是如此。卡德加翻动手腕，一团暗蓝的火焰漂浮在手上，他令它浮上半空，温暖却并不明亮晃眼的火球兀自燃烧。

窗外的极地星空美丽异常，更北之处甚至有隐约的极光，他想起多年前身为见习法师的自己也是在这城堡中，在凉爽的夜晚趴在窗台上极力仰视东部王国的星空；以及后来，在那卡拉赞高塔小小卧室的窄窗中对着不时被云层遮住的夜空发呆，幻想着在守护者的教导下将来能成就怎样一番事业。

**哈，现在你可是身负重任的大法师了。** 卡德加这么对自己说，有点自嘲，又夹杂着苦涩。

**我可不是在抱怨。** 他很快又嘀咕了一句，像是对谁辩解。 **我只是想……算了。**

_“我只是想拥有自己的生活。”_

旧日导师的话仍然记忆犹新。卡德加明白，他没有资格这么说，他不是麦迪文，没有从出生之时便被萨格拉斯附身的可悲命运，时至今日，这所有的道路都是他自己选择的。一半是他内心的责任感使然，至于另一半……或许是受麦迪文的影响。他是麦迪文第一位也是唯一一位学徒，他有远超其他法师的能力和见识，他应该像麦迪文那样守护艾泽拉斯，守护他和麦迪文同样挚爱的世界。

**然后总有一天，他们能够重新开始的。**

疲惫的大法师双手枕在脑后，如同解开了什么心结一般轻松，他想到人们口中传颂的那位兽人萨满联合四大巨龙对抗死亡之翼的故事，想到艾泽拉斯南端于迷雾中显形的大陆，他错过太多了。

如果能从德拉诺安全归来，他一定要亲自游历那些未曾涉足的地方，学习每一处的知识。

以及……回到他阔别已久的卡拉赞，花点时间整理一番，他想在那里等待三十多年前见到的幻想成真，希望紫罗兰之眼没有把里面的情况弄得更糟。

**你是否会在某一处看着我呢，麦迪文。** 卡德加渐渐合上眼皮，床边埃提耶什上悬挂的蓝色宝石在月光下闪闪发亮。寂静的窗外仿佛有一个黑影掠过。


End file.
